yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/55
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 55-وَرَبُّكَ أَعْلَمُ بِمَن فِي السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالأَرْضِ وَلَقَدْ فَضَّلْنَا بَعْضَ النَّبِيِّينَ عَلَى بَعْضٍ وَآتَيْنَا دَاوُودَ زَبُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 55-Ve rabbuke a’lemu bi men fîs semâvâti vel ard(ardı), ve lekad faddalnâ ba’dan nebiyyîne alâ ba’dın ve âteynâ dâvude zebûrâ(zebûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve rabbu-ke : ve Rabbin * 2. a'lemu : iyi bilir * 3. bi men : kimseyi * 4. fî es semâvâti : semalarda (7 kat göklerde) * 5. ve el ardı : ve yeryüzü * 6. ve lekad : ve andolsun ki * 7. faddalnâ : biz üstün kıldık * 8. ba'dan : bir kısmını, bazısını * 9. nebiyyîne : peygamberler * 10. alâ ba'dın : bir kısmı üzerine, diğerlerine * 11. ve âteynâ : ve biz verdik * 12. dâvûde : Davut'a * 13. zebûren : Zebur'u Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 55-Ve Rabbin pek iyi bilir ne varsa göklerde ve yeryüzünde. Andolsun ki bâzı peygamberleri bâzısından üstün ettik ve Dâvûd'a Zebûr'u verdik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 55-Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun, biz peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık ve Davud'a da Zebur verdik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 55-Rabbin göklerde ve yerde olanları daha iyi bilir. Andolsun biz peygamberlerin bazılarını bazılarına üstün kıldık. Davud'a da Zebur'u verdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 55-Göklerde ve yerde olan kimseleri Rabbin daha iyi bilir. And olsun ki peygamberleri birbirinden üstün kılmış ve Davud'a Zebur vermişizdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 55-Hem Rabbin göklerde ve yerde kim varsa daha iyi bilir. Andolsun, peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık. Dâvûd’a da Zebûr’u verdik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 55-Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilendir. Gerçekten biz, peygamberlerin kimini kiminden üstün kıldık; Davud'a da Zebur'u verdik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 55-Rabbin göklerdekileri ve yerdekileri en iyi bilendir. Peygamberlerden bir kısmını diğerlerine üstün kıldık. Örneğin, Davud'a Zebur'u verdik Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 55-Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun ki, peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmından üstün kıldık ve Davud'a da Zebur'u verdik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 55-Hem rabbın Göklerde ve Yerde kim varsa hepsine a'lemdir, celâlim hakkı için Peygamberlerin de ba'zısını ba'zısına tafdıl ettik ve Davûda bir Zebûr verdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 55-Ve Rabbin göklerde ve yerde olanları pek ziyâde bilendir. Andolsun ki, peygamberlerin bazılarını bazıları üzerine tafdil ettik ve Dâvud'a Zebur'u verdik. Muhammed Esed * 55-çünkü, göklerde ve yerde bulunan her varlığı her bakımdan bilen senin Rabbindir. Fakat şu da bir gerçektir ki, Biz bazı nebilere diğerlerine göre daha büyük bir yücelik tevdi etmişizdir; tıpkı Davud'a (rahmetimizin bir belirtisi olarak) ilahi hikmetle dolu bir kitap verdiğimiz gibi. Suat Yıldırım * 55-Hem senin Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan kim varsa hepsini pek iyi bilir. Biz nebîlerden bazısını bazısına üstün kıldık, nitekim Davud’a da Zebûr’u verdik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 55-Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan kimseleri daha iyi bilir (O, peygamber olmağa kimi lâyık görürse onu seçer). Andolsun ki biz, peygamberlerin kimini kimine üstün kıldık, Dâvûd'a da Zebûr'u verdik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 55-Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan kimseleri en iyi bilendir. Bazı peygamberleri de diğerlerinden üstün kılmışızdır. Davud’a Zebur verdik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 55-Göklerde ve yerde kim varsa, Rabbin onların hepsini pek iyi bilir. Peygamberlerden kimini Biz diğerlerinden üstün kıldık; Davud'a da Zebur'u verdik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 55-Rabbin, göklerdeki ve yerdeki kimseleri de daha iyi bilir. Yemin olsun biz, peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kılmışızdır. Davûd'a da Zebur'u verdik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 55- And it is your Lord that knoweth best all beings that are in the heavens(2240) and on earth: We did bestow on some prophets more (and other) gifts than on others: and We gave to David (the gift of) the Psalms.(2241) M. Pickthall (English) * 55-And thy Lord is Best Aware of all who are in the heavens and the earth. And We preferred some of the Prophets above others, and unto David We gave the Psalms. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 55- Rabbin göklerde ve yerde olan kimselerin hepsini en iyi bilendir. Andolsun ki biz, peygamberlerin kimini kimine üstün kıldık. Davud'a da Zebur'u verdik. 53-55- Burada özellikle Davud ve Zebur'un zikredilmesinin sebebi: 1- Kureyş Peygambere karşı mücadele etmek için yahudilere müracaat ediyorlar. Yahudiler de: "Musa'dan sonra peygamber yoktur, Tevrat'tan sonra kitap yoktur" diyorlar. Şu halde bununla onların bu iddiaları çürütülmüştür. 2- Bununla üstünlüğün değerine işaret edilmiştir. Çünkü Davud (a.s) büyük bir hükümdar idi. Böyle iken burada onun hükümdarlığı gözönünde bulundurulmayıp da Zebur'un tahsis edilmesi, zikr edilen üstünlükten maksat, mal ve mülk ile değil, ilim ve din ile üstünlük demek olduğunu gösterir. 3- Zebur'da peygamberlerin sonuncusu (Hz. Muhammed) ve onun ümmetinin, ümmetlerin en hayırlısı olduğu yazılmıştı. Nitekim "Andolsun ki biz, Tevrat'tan sonra Zebur'da da: 'Yeryüzüne mutlaka salih kullarım varis olacak' diye yazmıştık." (Enbiya 21/105) buyurulmuştur, (Enbiyâ Sûresi'ndeki bu âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- Sizi çağıracağı gün, O'na övgüyle icabet edecek (dünyada) pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız.(56) 53- Kullarıma, sözün en güzel olanını söylemelerini, söyle. Çünkü şeytan aralarını açıp bozmaktadır. Şüphesiz şeytan insanın açıkça bir düşmanıdır.(59) 54- Sizi en iyi Rabbiniz bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse sizi azablandırır.(60) Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik.(61) 55- Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun, biz peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık(62) ve Davud'a da Zebur verdik.(63) 56- De ki: "O'nun dışında (ilah olarak) öne sürdüklerinizi çağırın, onlar sizden ne zararı uzaklaştırabilirler, ne de (onu yararınıza) dönüştürebilirler.(64) AÇIKLAMA 56. Yani, "Siz ölümle kıyamet gününde tekrar dirilişiniz arasında sadece bir kaç saat yaşadığınızı sanacaksınız, çünkü kısa bir uykudan sonra aynı günün sesiyle uyarıldığınızı düşüneceksiniz." "O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız." cümlesi büyük bir gerçeğe işaret etmektedir: Tekrar dirilirken kafir de mümin de Allah'a hamdedecektir. Mümin böyle yapacaktır, çünkü o dünyada iken de aynı inancı kabul etmiş veya yaşamıştır. Kafire gelince böyle deme cesaretini bulacaktır, çünkü onda küfrü nedeniyle bastırmakta olduğu bu inanma fırsatı vardır. Yeni hayatta tüm bu kasti baskılar sona erecek ve kafirler elinde olmaksızın Allah'a hamdedecektir. 57. "İnananlar" 58. Müminlere, kafirlerle ve diğer İslâm düşmanlarıyla tartıştıklarında bile güzel sözler söylemeleri emredilmektedir. Onlara ne sert söz söylemeli ne de abartılmış ifadeler kullanılmalıdır. Konuşmalarında soğukkanlı olmalı ve karşı tarafın kışkırtıcı davranışlarına rağmen sadece doğru olanı söylemelidirler. 59. Müminler şeytanın kışkırtmalarına karşı da uyarılmaktadırlar. "Düşmanlarınıza cevap verirken sinirlendiğinizi hissederseniz, hemen bu kışkırtmayı sizin tartışmanıza zarar vermek isteyen şeytanın yaptığını anlamalısınız. Böylece o, insanlar arasında anlaşmazlığı yaymaya çalışır." 60. Bu ayet müminlerin, cennetin kendilerine has olduğu ve düşmanlarının cehenneme girecekleri şeklinde ifadeler kullanmalarını yasaklar. Bunlara karar verecek olan sadece Allah'tır, çünkü O tüm insanlar hakkında geçmiş, gelecek gizli aşikar her şeyden haberdardır. Bir kimsenin azap mı yoksa mükafaat mı göreceğine sadece O karar verir. Bununla birlikte şu tür insanların Allah'ın rahmetini hakettiği, şu tür insanlarınsa Allah'ın gazabını hakettiği söylenebilir. Fakat hiç kimsenin, belirli bir kimsenin Allah'ın rahmetini, başka birinin de Allah'ın gazabını hakettiğini söylemeye hakkı yoktur. 61. Bu, bir peygamberin kimin azap kimin rahmet göreceğine karar vermek üzere değil, sadece mesajı tebliğ etmek üzere gönderildiğini bildirmektedir. Fakat bu peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir davranışta bulunduğu ve Allah'ın bu nedenle onu uyardığı anlamına gelmez. Gerçekte bu, müminleri uyarmayı amaçlar: Hz. Peygamber (s.a) insanların kaderlerine karar verme durumunda olmadığına göre, onlar da bir kimseyi cennetlik veya cehennemlik diye önceden belirlemeye kalkışmamalıdır. 62. Burada görünürde hitap Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) olmasına rağmen gerçek muhatap Mekkeli müşriklerdir. Bu hitap onların Peygamber'i (s.a) küçük görmelerini eleştirmektedir. Genelde aynı çağda yaşayanların, özelde de düşmanların, kendi toplumlarından çıkan bir insandaki üstünlük ve soyluluğu görmemeleri çok rastlanılan bir olaydır. Aynı durum Hz. Peygamber'de (s.a) olağanüstü veya küçük hiç bir özellik göremeyen çağdaşları için de geçerliydi. Onlara göre o, aralarından çıkan herhangi bir insandı. Diğer taraftan onlar, kendilerinden bir kaç yüzyıl önce yaşayan ünlü bazı kimselere çok saygı duyuyorlar ve onları yüceliğin mükemmele ulaştığı varlıklar olarak telakki ediyorlardı. Hz. Muhammed (s.a) peygamberliğini ilan ettiğinde ona karşı saçma sapan itirazlar öne sürmelerinin nedeni buydu. Şöyle diyorlardı: "Kendisinin Peygamber olduğunu iddia eden şu adama bakın. Oysa o herkesten büyük bir saygı gören eski peygamberlerle karşılaştırılamaz bile." Allah bu itiraza şöyle cevap verdi: "Biz yerdeki ve gökteki tüm yarattıklarımızdan haberdarız ve onların derecelerini biz biliriz, siz değil. Daha önceki peygamberlere nimet verdiğimiz ve bazısını bazısından üstün kıldığımız gibi, kime peygamberlik vereceğimizi biz biliriz." 63. Hz. Davud'un (a.s) burada özellikle anılmasının nedeni, peygamberliğin, insanın bu dünya ile hiç ilgisi olmaması anlamına gelmediğini göstermektedir. Bu, onların Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bir insan olduğunu öne sürerek peygamberliğine yaptıkları itiraza bir cevap niteliğindedir. Burada şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Davud kendisini normal bir insandan daha çok dünya ile ilgilenmeye mecbur eden bir makamda, yani kral olmasına rağmen, Allah ona peygamberlik nimetini verdi, ona Kitap, yani Zebur'u verdi. Aynı şekilde Hz. Muhammed'e de (s.a) karısı, çocukları olduğu, herkes gibi bir hayat sürdüğü, ticaret ve alış verişle uğraştığı kısacası, hayati ihtiyaçlarını sağlamak zorunda olan her insanın yaptıklarını yaptığı halde peygamberlik nimeti verilebilirdi. Böyle bir açıklama zorunluydu, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler, böyle bir insanın değil peygamber, saygı değer ve dindar bir insan bile olmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlara göre zahit ve dindar bir adam dünyayla ilgili hiç bir iş yapmamalı, inzivaya çekilip Allah'ı zikretmelidir. Oysa Hz. Peygamber (s.a) yaşaması için gerekli olan şeyleri kazanmak için çalışmak zorundaydı. 64. Bu uyarı, tevhid ilkesini işlemekte ve şirki reddetmektedir. Buna göre, şirk sadece Allah'tan başkasına secde etmekten ibaret değildir. Allah'tan başkasına yalvarıp başkasından yardım dilemek de şirktir. Çünkü yalvarmak ve yardım dilemek de bir tür ibadettir. Bu nedenle Allah'tan başkasından yardım dileyen kimse de, puta tapan kimse kadar müşriktir. Bu ayet, Allah'tan başka, dualara cevap veren, sıkıntıları gideren, kötü durumları düzelten başka bir gücün olmadığını açıkça göstermektedir. O halde, eğer bir kimse Allah'tan başkasının bir güce sahip olduğunu söylerse şirk işlemiş olacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *55. çünkü, göklerde ve yerde bulunan her varlığı her bakımdan bilen senin Rabbindir. Fakat şu da bir gerçektir ki, Biz bazı nebîlere diğerlerine göre daha büyük bir yücelik tevdî etmişizdir; (63) tıpkı Davud'a bir belirtisi olarak ilahî hikmetle dolu bir kitap verdiğimiz gibi. (64) 63 - Bu, öyle görünüyor ki, Son Peygamber olarak Muhammed (s)'in misyonuna ilişkin bir îmadır (Zemahşerî, Beydâvî): yani, Muhammed (s)'in kendisi, Allah'ın mesajını ulaştırdığı kimselerin "kaderlerini belirleme" gücüne sahip olamasa da, tebliğ ettiği mesaj kıyamete kadar geçerli kalacaktır. 64 - Yani, tıpkı Hz. Davud'un "ilahî hikmetler kitabı"nın (Mezmurlar) o'nun dünyevî iktidarından (krallığından) fazla yaşaması gibi, Muhammed (s)'in tebliğ ettiği mesaj, Kur'an da, o'nun takipçilerinin tüm inişli çıkışlı tarihsel gidişlerinin üstüne çıkacak, onlardan fazla yaşayacaktır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *55. Ve Rabbin göklerde ve yerde olanları en iyi bilendir. And olsun ki, Peygamberlerin bazılarını bazılarından üstün kıldık ve Davuda bir Zebur verdik. 55. (Ve) Ey Yüce Resul!. Senin (Rabbin) sana ihsanda bulunan seni mahlhukatın en mükemmeli kılan Kerem sahibi Yaratıcın (göklerde ve yerde olanı en iyi bilendir) onun ilmi yalnız insanlığa ait değildir, bütün varlıkları ve yoklukları kuşatmıştır, artık sizlerin de ihtilâflarınızı, ahlâk ve tavırlarınızı hakkıyla bilmektedir, ona hiçbir şey gizli kalamaz, ve o Kerem Sahibi Mabut, ilâhî lütuflarına lâyık olanları da yüce mertebelere kavuşturur. (And olsun ki. Peygamberlerin bazılarını da bazılarından üstün kıldık.) onlar öyle dünyevî varlıklar bakımından değil, zatî faziletleri itibariyle, bedenî ilişkilerden arınma yönüyle üstünlüklere sahip olmuşlardı. (Ve Davud'a da bir Zebur) kitabı (verdik) onun değerini de o Zebur kitabı ile yüceltik. 0 kitabın yüce varlığı yanında dünya varlığının ne kıymeti olabilir?, İşte Hazreti Davut, büyük bir dünya saltanatına da kavuşmuş olduğu halde onun üstünlüğünü gösteren, o saltanat değil, o kavuştuğu ilâhî kitaptır. Bu âyeti kerime, bir takım müşriklerin iddialarını da reddetmektedir. Onlar diyor-lardıki: Bir takım Kureyş Lideri dururken Ebu Talib'in yetimi nasıl Peygamber olabilir?. Bir takım aç, çıplak kimseler onun ashabını nasıl oluşturabilir? Yahudiler de Tevrattan başka kitap tanımıyorlardı, Musa'dan sonra nebi bulunduğuna inanmıyorlardı. Bu âyeti celile ise onları reddediyor. Buyurulmuş oluyor ki: Cenab-ı Hak dilediği zatları lütuf ve keremine kavuşturur, ve kimlerin bu nimetlere lâyık olduklarını hakkıyla bilir. İşte Hazreti Davud'u Zebur gibi bir kitaba, bir peygamberliğe mazhar buyurmuş olduğu gibi Hazreti Muhammed'e de Kur'an'ı Kerim'i vermiş, bütün insanlığa peygamber olarak göndermiştir. Bunu kimin imkânsız görmeye selahiyeti olabilir?. Özellikle Hazreti Muhammed Aleyhisselâm'ın vasıfları o Zebur kitabının içinde de bulunmaktadır.